OS RECOMPENSE POUR LES LECTEURS DE MONSTER !
by Barisback
Summary: Comme vous laisse SUBTILEMENT suggérer le titre, ceci est un recueil d'OS récompenses dédiées aux lecteurs de Monster. Les sujets des textes ont été proposés par les auteurs. Rated M pour présence de bon gros LEMON. Bonne Lecture mes lapinous [ Soit dit en passant, le prologue de Monster est sorti - cf mon profil ]
1. Pour Dkucat

**! MONSTER – OS SPECIALES !**

 **Un Lemon assez…Citronné**

 _YOOOOOOOOOOOOO(l)OOOOOO ! Aujourd'hui mes Lapinous on se retrouve pour les OS spéciales, afin de récompenser les lecteurs de Monster !_

 _« Quoi ? LES OS !? T'avais pas dit qu'il y en aurait qu'une ? »_

 _Oui, sauf que j'avais dû mal à choisir un thème, et désirant contenter tout le monde, je les ferais toutes. OUI TOUTES._

 _[PS : les OS sortiront selon celles qui m'inspirent le plus. Zoyou, je suis en train d'écrire la tienne 3 ]_

 _Ce One-Shot est pour mon Amuuuuuur Dkucat, qui me suis depuis le début et qui a commenté Monster la première._

 _Sa demande était la suivante :_ _« […] Pour l'OS, UN BON GROS LEMON BIEN... CITRONNÉ ! J'pourrais même t'aider à l'écrire s'tu veux BB... [scène censuré] »_

 _Rating : M (oui c'est un lemon bien sale)_

 _Trigger - Warning : bah à part le cul, je ne vois pas._

 _So, enjoy Cutie !_

« Patron… j'ai envie de tester un truc… »

Le concerné se retourna sur son amant, surpris par ses paroles. A la place de l'habituelle expression adorable et innocente du Geek, il découvrit un regard emplis de sous-entendus et un large sourire taquin. Le doigt sur la bouche, l'air un peu gêné, l'enfant le regardait dans les yeux, se balançant nonchalamment de droite à gauche.

Le Patron, quand à lui, était occupé à couper des citrons pour la tarte qu'il devait au Hippie suite à sa défaite lors d'une partie de « Président » (ou il avait terminé Vice-Merde) :

« - O-ok, je veux bien, mais tu veux tester quoi ? La plupart du Kâma-Sûtra y est déjà passé…

\- Non, j'ai envie de tester quelque chose de plus… _acidulé…_

\- Hein ? Explique-moi, je suis pas sûr de bien tout comprendre…

\- Je veux le faire… avec des citrons, ajouta le gamer, ses joues virant au rouge

\- Des Citrons ? mmh… j'y avais jamais pensé… Bon, laisse-moi finir ça et je m'occupe de toi… »

Mais le jeune homme à la casquette ne l'entendait pas de cet avis. Il attrapa son amant par le col, le colla contre lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Dans un premiers temps un peu surpris par l'impatience de son bien-aimé, ce dernier cessa de penser et décida de se laisser faire sans opposer de résistance.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de se faire prendre, surtout par un Geek aussi entreprenant, alors autant en profiter.

Le jeune garçons, d'humeur particulièrement joueuse, avait envie de prendre son temps. Le temps de savourer son partenaire, et de lui faire savourer ses envies tordues du moment.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du pervers, le parcourant délicatement du bout des doigts. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise foncée du Patron, en écartant les pans de chaque côté de son torse. D'un geste habile, il attrapa un flacon de jus de citron situé à proximité, l'ouvris et en fit gicler sur ses pectoraux et son ventre. Il le reposa non loin de lui (probablement pour une utilisation ultérieure de ce dernier) et se pencha sur le haut de son corps, empoignant fermement ses hanches. Il posa sa langue sur le bassin de sa victime, la passant sur son ventre, son nombril, ses côtes, remontant vers ses boutons de chairs, les mordillant au passage. L'homme aux verres teintés haletait, s'agrippait au mur, gémissait, appréciant la chaleur humide de la langue de son partenaire. Au fur et à mesure que ce dernier accélérait la cadence, il sentait doucement une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Bosse qui commençait également à apparaître dans le camp adverse.

Le petit retira la chemise du pauvre bougre qu'il martyrisait, le jetant négligemment au sol. Il attrapa quelques rondelles de citron sur le plan de travail délaissé et les aligna sur le cou du Patron. Il se rua sur les rondelles de citron, les mordants avec violence, autant qu'il le faisait avec la peau de son beau pervers. Sans crier gare, il plaqua sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le jean de son amant, la caressant doucement.

Il ne se débattait pas. Il appréciait. Il profitait. Et Bon Dieu ce qu'il aimait ça. Oui, il aimait se faire prendre avec violence. Oui, il aimait l'idée du citron. Et surtout, il aimait quand son gentil petit Geek prenait les choses en mains (plutôt littéralement d'ailleurs… Roooh, allez pas me dire que je suis crade, vous y avez tout de suite pensé. Oui oui, je le sais. C'est pas la peine de vous cacher, je sais tout moi.)

Ayant dégusté toutes les rondelles de citron, le petit décida de monter d'un cran. Il déboutonna le pantalon de son cher Patron puis le retira, dévoilant un peu plus en détail l'intimité dressée de l'amant de ses nuits. Il caressa délicatement la bosse déformant son boxer, collant son entrejambe sur la cuisse de son jouet préféré, remuant le bassin.

Bordel… ce gosse avait un réel don pour exciter le malade. Chacun de ces gestes étaient si précis, si doux et violent à la fois, si poussés et tellement simple… Il en perdait tout simplement la raison.

Jugeant son partenaire assez patient, il s'agenouilla devant lui, retirant son boxer. Il prit sa verge en main (quand je vous parlais de prendre les choses en main…) et déposa un délicat baiser sur son gland. Sans plus attendre, il passa un léger coup de langue sur ce dernier avant de le prendre en bouche.

Les joues en feu, la respiration saccadée de petits gémissements, le malmené (pas tant que ça en fin de compte) n'en pouvait déjà plus. Au moment où j'écris ces quelques mots, je suis persuadée que sur son front on pouvait voir écrit en gros en gras en italique souligné et police Impact :

 _ **« PUTAIN QU'C'EST BON ! »***_

Devinant ces pensées mais voulant aller plus loin ( ce qu'il fit très bien par ailleurs – _si vous voyez un peu près où je veux en venir_ …), il ne releva pas, préférant lui donner de meilleures raisons de hurler ce genre le chose dans la cuisine à 14h de l'après-midi.

N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le martyriser son Patron.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Hé bien, imaginez juste un citron dans la bouche du Patron, des épluchures de citron enroulées autours de sa verge et du citron confit (OUI BAH DAKU T'AVAIS QU'A PAS DEMANDER UN LEMON CITRONNE ! ) étalé sur le reste de son corps.

Ainsi qu'un Mathieu venus en paix se faire un café, ressorti à l'instant même où il avait posé le pied dans la cuisine.

Le pauvre. Il allait vraiment devoir s'y habituer, parce-que vu l'imagination débordante des auteurs de fanfictions, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines… Et à vrai dire, il ne le sera jamais.

* _(dans le texte original, c'est vraiment écrit en gros en gras en impact. Mais je pense pas qu'il y ait eu respect de la police. Dommage.)_

 _MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OUI J'AI COUPE AU MOMENT LE PLUS « PIQUANT » (piquant… citron… humour… rire… ? ) DE L'ACTE !_

 _Le sadisme c'est chouette._

 _CUIR CUIR CUIR MOUSTACHE ! (la fatigue….)_

 _Bref !_

 _Ma Dãku chérie que j'aime tendrement, j'espère que cet OS t'as plu, qu'il était assez citronné à ton goût et comme tu les aime (avoue t'aime quand c'est le Patron qui se fait prendre par le Geek. Avoue. AVOUE TON CRIME !). Je te sens frustrée de ne pas avoir eu un peu de sod[suites à de nombreuses plaintes s'élevant au nombre incroyable de 0, les propos de Bari ont été censuré. Merci de votre compréhension bande de BIATCH]rdue et de « YAMETE KUDASAI ! YAMETE ! YAAAAAAAAMEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEE ! /pardon ». Boh aller, si t'es sage, je t'écrirais la suite mon Amuur._

 _Aller, OSuivant !_


	2. Pour Zoyou

**! MONSTER – OS SPECIALES !**

 **Le Véritable Coupable**

 _Salut ! Aujourd'hui, on envoi du lourd avec un OS pour Zoyou, qui m'a humblement demandé :_

 _« […] Un thème pour un prochain OS? Hmmm... la culpabilité du Panda! »_

 _Tu m'as tenté, je vais donc exaucer ton souhait._

 _Rating : M (spoil de gros porc : ça va parler de la dépression, de l'alcool et… souvenez-vous du monologue du panda dans le chap. 5…)_

 _Trigger - Warning : baaaah… tout est dit au-dessus, mais je le redis quand même, C'EST VIOLENT ET ASSEZ DUR POUR CERTAINES PERSONNES. La bise._

 _(Désolée c'est court, mais je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de faire quelque chose de très long. Je préfère de loin faire un texte riche en sens avec un vrai fond plutôt que quelque chose de long mais incroyablement plat et vide.)_

 _Sur ce, Enjoy !_

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, le jeune homme en Kigurumi s'égarait dans le train de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au viol de son jeune frère, à ses idées pleines de luxure, à son silence.

Il s'en voulait.

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit.

Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant…

Mais le poids des remords était bien trop lourd à porter.

Il se redressa et parti à la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un pack de bières bien fraîches.

Il passa par la salle de bain, ouvrit la boîte à pharmacie et attrapa quelques boîtes de cachetons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il crut entendre des gémissements provenir de la pièce à côté.

Voulant être sûr de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du mur, il y colla son oreille, écoutant avec attention.

« - Aaaan… Patron… Dou-doucement… les autres vont nous entendre…

\- Si c'est que ça…. »

Le pervers qui allait et venait depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà dans le fondement de son amant emprisonna les lèvres de ce dernier, afin de l'empêcher de crier et de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Il caressait ses cuisses, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas crier, le jeune garçon ne put réprimer quelques gémissements, audibles, bien qu'étouffés.

Le Panda se recula de la paroi glacée, les joues brûlantes.

 _« Putain… encore ? Je sais qu'ils sont ensemble, mais quand même, ils abusent… »,_ Pensa-t-il, tentant de se dissimuler une pointe de jalousie.

Oh et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Il entra dans sa chambre encombrée de babioles diverses et variées. Il se jeta sur son lit, ouvrit le pack et commença à se descendre les bières.

Il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il vivait, et tout ce qu'il aurait vécu.

Peut-être aurait-il une chance d'être pardonné ?

Il ne savait pas.

Aussi, les enfers semblaient lui tendre les bras.

Il attrapa une boite de cachetons blancs qu'il vida. Fermant les yeux, il les avala tous dans une même bouchée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Alcool plus médicament, le calcul était vite fait.

Il allait partir.

Partir pour ne pas revenir.

Mais bordel ce qu'il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait vivant.

Vivant en étant désormais mort.

 _T…H..E E…N..D !_

 _ET VOILA C'EST FINI !_

 _C'était court, je sais, désolée !_

 _En tout cas très chère Zoyou, j'espère que ce court texte t'as plu et que tu as su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur (même si je n'en doute pas)._

 _Ah oui et…._

 _Ma mère a lu 3_

 _la bise ~_

 _Aller, OSUIVANT !_


	3. Pour MissKitCat

**! MONSTER – OS SPECIALES !**

 **Quel Sacré Bordel...**

 _Chalut mes lapins !_

 _Aujourd'hui, on va assouvir les désirs de MissKitCat, qui est gentiment venue me demander :_

 _" […] Pourrais-tu faire un truc mignon steuplait? *^* Peut-être un Geethieu... ou un Patoine? xD Ou un Pangeek? :3_  
 _Bref!_  
 _Bisous! "_

 _Hum... ça va être difficile parce que tout me tente... Le problème, c'est que je peux pas tout faire petit chat-Geek... A moins que... OH BORDEL..._

 _Trigger-Warning : Aucun, c'est de la pure guimauve. Attention quand même à pas mourir étouffés dedans. A si j'en ai quand même trouvé un :_

 _"Attention, ce texte peux provoquer du bubulage intensif, des vomissements de guimauve et de violentes diarées d'arc-en-ciel et de papillons._

 _La fanfiction, tous concernés, tous responsables."_

 _[cette parodie d'un message anti-terroriste du gouvernement vous a été proposé par Bariusagi. Bariusagi, parce-que les lapins sont tous naz-GENTILS ]_

 _So, enjoy this sh*t Bitches !_

Ca faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il l'observait en silence. Il faisait danser son bâton de nicotine entre ses doigts bourrus, le portant à ses lèvres lorsque l'envie s'en faisait sentir. Il regardait cet homme à la chevelure indomptable parler avec son créateur, riant de bon coeur à l'une de ces nombreuses blagues un peu limite que ce dernier aimait raconter. Son rire... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer..

Qu'aimait-il chez lui en fait ? Ses yeux noisettes à la forme douce, sa crinière sauvage, son adorable nez à la forme si particulière, sa barbe rapeuse, sa douceur, son calme... Tout, en somme.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Pour la première fois, il se sentait totalement impuissant. Impuissant face à cet homme bien plus imposant et en même temps bien plus rassurant que lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour se plonger dans ses bras. Pour se blottir contre son corps chaud. Passer ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Se perdre dans son regard tendre. emprisoner ses lèvres...

Il avait envie de se gifler. Il était le Patron bordel ! C'était quoi ces pensées digne du gamin ? Depuis quand aimait-il ? Depuis quand voulait-il être aimé ?

Pff... il ne savait pas. Et très concrètement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

" Je vais lui dire... Je vais pas lui dire... Je vais lui dire... Ok j'vais lui dire !"

Maître Panda, seul dans sa chambre encombrée, levait le poing avec détermination. Ca y est, il allait lui dire. Tout lui dire.

Mais, dire quoi à qui ?

"Bon... arf, mais comment lui dire ça ?"

Comment annoncer à son petit Geek la réelle nature de ses sentiments ? Comment lui déclarer sa flamme ? Surtout que le connaissant, il serait bien capable de mal le prendre...

Il se rassit sur le lit défait, prenant son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

"Merde... murmurra-t-il, J'aurais jamais les couilles de lui dire... Je devrais demander conseil à Mathieu."

C'était sa création après tout.

" - T'es sûr que je devrais lui dire ? 'fin... c'est un gosse quoi.. puis quand même... c'est pas un peu dégueulasse de s'aimer soi-même ?

\- Mais nan... T'inquiète pas mec, ça va bien se passer..." déclara le chevelu à son ami, posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste (virilement) fraternel.

" - Hum... T'as raison, y'a pas de raison que ça se passe autrement. Merci Antoine !

\- Chui là pour ça !"

Le plus petit des deux grands couillons s'en alla, un grand sourire un peu niais aux lèvres.

 _" Enfin seuls..."_ pensa le Patron, toujours à observer l'élu de son coeur dans la plus grande discrétion.

Enfin, pas si discret que ça si on compte le sourire amusé aux lèvres d'un Antoine Daniel qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Ses joues lui semblaient prendre feu lorsqu'il vit son grand dadais à lunettes s'approcher de lui.

" - Ca te prend souvent de bouffer les gens du regard pendant qu'il taille le bout de gras ?

\- Hein ? D-de quoi tu parles ?

\- Rooh, arrête. C'est pas comme si t'étais discret...

\- ...

\- Ca va Patron ? T'as pas l'air dans ton état normal... D'habitude t'aurais sortit une blague un peu franchouillarde, on aurait ris un bon coup, mais là...

\- Antoine... je...

\- Mmh ?

\- Oh et puis merde ! "

Ne pouvant plus tenir devant les lèvres de son cher et tendre, l'homme en noir s'était littéralement jetté sur lui, mouvant ses lèvres avec amour, mais aussi tendresse et passion.

Dans un premier temps surpris, le géant* passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant doucement.

Ce qu'il l'aimait son Patron...

Toujours sombre, avec sa clope entre les doigts et son air malsain. Il le faisait toujours rire aux larmes avec ses blagues ignobles et ses allusions très axées sous la ceinture. Il avait beau l'air d'une bête sauvage prêt à égorger des chatons les soirs de Sabbats, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme. Un homme magnifque...

Deux se trouvaient désormais dans la chambre du gamer. Ils se regardaient tout deux d'un air un peu gêné, tandis que leur accolyte les regardait, intrigué et plein d'innocence.

" - Geek... on a quelque chose à te dire... , commença l'homme en Kigurumi

\- Ca va sûrement te paraître incroyable mais... , continua celui au chapeau

\- en fait...

\- On t'aime ! " finirent-ils par dire simultanément

Le petit les fixa avec des yeux ronds.

De quoi ?

" - T-tout les deux ?

\- Oui... , repris le Panda, baissant les yeux

\- Vous vous payez ma tête, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Certainement pas ! contesta leur créateur

\- On t'aime Geek...

\- Oh... je... "

Les deux hommes encore debout, mues par une pensée unique, prirent place aux côtés de leur amant. Sans se poser de question, ils l'enlacèrent amoureusement, laissant parfois s'échouer quelques caresses et baisers sur le corps frêle de ce dernier.

Un ménage à trois ? Ma foi... ça ne doit pas être si déplaisant... enfin, sauf si ils font beaucoup de bruit, dans ce cas là mieux vaut ne pas dormir dans une pièce juxtaposé, enfin, sauf sans réelle intention de dormir... Ou avec des boules quies. Faut voir.

 _*...Vous voyez Mathieu et Antoine côtes à côtes ? Vous voyez la différence de taille. Dites vous que c'est la même entre Antoine Daniel et moi. #1m60 #Midget #VDM Tout ça pour dire que DE MON POINT DE VUE c'est un Geant. Un vrai._

 _VOILI VOILOU !_

 _J'espère sincèrement que ça t'as plu petit KitCat, parce-que j'ai mal aux yeux moi maintenant XD (c'est surtout que la guimauve c'est pas mon truc, et pourtant je suis une fervente pratiquante des niaiseries amoureuses IRL... Boh, le manque d'habitude, sans doutes.)_

 _Riviou ess vé pé_

 _ou d sou pour man g_

 _(c'est bien ça comme slogan !)_


End file.
